


It's a Cold, Hard World

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Purgatory, Secret Relationship, Vampire Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Dean and Sam stumble upon a hunt that's bigger than they realize, Benny becomes backup, and Sam learns a few new things about his brother.





	It's a Cold, Hard World

**Author's Note:**

> we attempted another pairing that we like! I hope its good. and I'm sorry I did a terrible job tagging... i'm fucking depressed this week and the only reason this is being posted is because JoJo is a saint and she did all the hard work. So bless you, my love.

Dean rubs his eyes and shuts Dad’s journal, leaning against the headboard and throwing the pillow away. It’s too soft. It’s just hard to get used to it after being in Purgatory for so long.

“You have any luck?” he asks Sam. 

“Mm, no,” Sam replies, typing away on his laptop. “I’m trying to find potential nest locations but nothing so far.”

Dean sighs and stands up. “Well, that’s it. I say we take a break,” he suggests. “We’ve been at it for hours and nada so far. Nothing.”

“Go ahead, if you want.” Sam doesn’t look up. “I’m gonna keep looking.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “C’mon, man. Out of the two of us, you should be the one suggesting a break. You’re the one who got out this past year after all.”

Sam pauses and looks up, shrugging slightly. “I’ve been running down the list of possible locations and I’m about three fourths of the way finished, might as well knock it out.”

“We could call Benny,” Dean suggests and huffs in exasperation as the look Sam gives him. “I know you don’t exactly like him but he could help.”

Sam waves a hand. “I got this.” They can do it alone, don’t need a vampire to help them.

“Fine,” Dean concedes with another eye roll. He would kind of like to see Benny...not that Sam would care. “I’m gonna go get me some pie from that diner we saw on the way here. You want anything?”

“Mm, get me a burger,” Sam decides. “I’ll need one when this is over.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at the choice but grins. “Atta boy.” Definitely better than a salad. He grabs his jacket and his car keys before leaving the motel room.

Sam goes back to his research. Only a few more locations and he should have what he needs by the time Dean gets back.

 

Meanwhile, something watches from the shadows as Dean leaves the room.  
Whistling as he walks over to his car, Dean fishes his keys out of his pocket. Just as he’s about to open the door of his car, he feels the presence of someone behind him. He doesn’t have the chance to turn around before a heavy object hits the back of his head, and Dean falls unconscious with a soft thud.

Sam grins triumphantly as he finally finds the location of the nest. Score! These deadly fuckers are going down. He writes down the address and settles in to wait for Dean to return.

But after about twenty minutes, he realizes he never heard the Impala leave.

He goes outside and sure enough, the car is still there. Upon closer inspection, he finds signs of a body being dragged, and most importantly, Dean’s keys. Fuck.

 

Dean wakes up to a throbbing headache and a pair of fangs. 

“Gotta say,” he starts with a groan, his voice strained. “Attacking a guy from behind is pretty cowardly.”

“You would do it if it was your life on the line,” the vamp tosses back with a sneer. “Don’t pretend you’re better than us.”

“Well, let’s see, I didn’t kill innocent people and drank their blood recently.” Dean tugs subtly on his restraints. Just gotta have patience, maybe he can slip out.

“Yeah well, we’ll see.” A fist lashes out and Dean’s out cold.

 

Meanwhile, Benny’s cell phone rings. He frowns at the caller ID. A Winchester? “‘Lo?”

“Benny,” Sam grits through his teeth, almost like he’s having trouble getting the name out. But he does need the backup; it is a nest they’re hunting. Benny could be just what he needs. 

“Look, I’m gonna cut to the chase here. Dean, he’s--” he takes a deep breath, “He’s been taken by some vamps and I was hoping you could help me out.”

“Where are you?” Benny asks, grabbing the keys to his truck. He waits for Sam’s reply and then mentally calculates before answering. “I’ll be there in a couple hours.”

“Hurry.” Sam says. He hangs up, and he can only hope he made the right decision by calling Benny. 

“I’m coming brother,” Benny says as he gets in his car, starting it up.

 

Dean grunts as his head snaps back with the force of another blow. Goddamnit, these fuckers were really thorough with the bindings. “I’m gonna enjoy cutting your head off,” he hisses and glares at the leader.

“Not if I cut yours first,” he smirks. “Now,” he holds up Dean’s phone. “We’re gonna call your partner, and you’re gonna tell him you’ve taken care of the threat already.”

It takes everything in Dean’s power not to roll his eyes. Jesus, this guy is an idiot if he thinks Sam would buy that. Does he think the Winchesters are fucking amateurs? Chances are Sam’s already tracked them down and is getting ready to chop their heads off.

“No?” the vamp shrugs. “Well all right, your choice. We’re clearing out, and you will be left behind with no one to find you.”

 

Sam’s chosen his machete, playing with it idly when he hears the roar of a truck. 

Benny gets out and checks the room numbers before finding the one Sam sent him. Before he can even knock, the door opens. It’s Sam.

He gives the man a curt nod of acknowledgment. “I tracked the nest but I need backup,” he admits. “And Dean seems to trust you, though I don’t know why, really.”

Benny just shrugs. “Will we ride together or I’ll follow you?” he asks. They don’t need to waste time.

“Follow me.” Sam grabs his machete from the bed and nods with a determined expression. “Let’s go.”

Benny nods and gets into his truck, starting up and waiting for Sam to get going and then following after him.

“Man, you’re an idiot if you think you’re gonna leave town so easily,” Dean taunts, ignoring the flare of pain from his busted lip and bruises. He smirks when the vamp turns to him. “Even if you do, my partner’s gonna follow you and kill your sorry asses.”

As Dean speaks, Sam and Benny take their positions. 

Quickly and cleanly, or as clean as beheading can be, they empty out the nest, but not before the vampire with Dean knocks him out again.

Sam curses softly and crouches down to untie his brother. “Dean,” he tries softly. His eyes sweep over Dean’s face, taking in the bruises and bloody lip, there’s a fresh cut on his neck too and Sam tenses when Benny steps forward. 

“Maybe you should step back,” he tells the vampire cautiously. The last thing he needs is for Benny to snap.

“Don’t worry,” Benny replies. “I can handle it.” He bends down and scoops Dean up into his arms. “I’ll get him out. Light the place up, will ya?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just turns around and carries Dean out.

Sam’s hesitant to let Benny take care of Dean but he doesn’t have much of a choice. He grumbles and sets on lighting up the place.

Dean groans in Benny’s arms, his eyes starting to flutter open.

“Hey cher,” Benny rumbles softly as he settles Dean into the Impala. “Finally coming back to the land of the livin’?” He presses a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead.

Dean’s eyes flutter open and it take him a second to focus his blurry sight on Benny. “Mmm, Benny?” he slurs, looking around. “Thought Sam was coming for me,” he murmurs and slowly sits up, managing a small smile for the vampire. “Not that I’m not glad you’re here,” he grips Benny’s chin and kisses his lips weakly.

“He called me when he realized you went missing.” Benny leans close and kisses him again. “Just relax, darlin’. We took care of everything.”

“We?” Dean frowns, their lips still slightly brushing. There’s a choked sound then and Dean’s head whips around too fast; it makes him a little dizzy. Oh fuck.

“Uh, hey, Sammy,” he tries weakly.

“Yeah, we,” Benny answer, pulling back a little. “And hold still, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” he chides. He gets out of the car and turns to Sam. “See y’all in a few.”  
Sam’s jaw works soundlessly as Benny walks away and he gets into the driver’s seat without a word.

Dean watches Benny walk away before he turns to Sam. “So…” he starts, not really sure what to say that will make this better. “Guess it was a good idea to call him after all, huh?” Dean tries with a nervous little smile.

Sam just shakes his head and stars up the car. “A vampire, Dean? Really?” he asks in disbelief.

Dean tenses at the tone and he turns to glare at Sam. “Says the guy who’s slept with werewolves and demons.”

“Yeah, and you got on me so hard for that. So now you’re being a hypocrite,” Sam sighs and bites his lip. “I don’t get it.”

Dean huffs in exasperation. “What is there to get? Benny’s different. He’s not dropping bodies like those fangs back there, man.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Sam makes the turn into the parking lot of the motel and parks. “You two go on in, and I’ll be back tomorrow. I need a drink.”

Dean looks at Sam for a moment, pleading silently for Sam to understand, but soon he gives up. “Whatever,” he scoffs and opens the door, ignoring the slight dizziness as he makes his way to the motel room.

Sam wants to have a fucking drink, that’s fine by Dean. Not like things have been exactly been peachy between them lately, Dean should get used to the feeling by now.

Benny gets out and watches with slightly raised eyebrows as Sam drives off.

Dean winces. He opens the door of the motel room and leans heavily against the doorway with his eyes closed. 

He knows he hasn’t exactly helped with the strain between them ever since he got back; what his his bitter comments about Kevin and hunting, but man...the betrayal he felt when he heard Sam hadn’t tried to find him...it still hurt.

Benny steps up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his hip. “C’mon, sugar. Let’s take a few more steps inside,” he murmurs.

Dean sighs and steps inside, heading for the bed and taking a seat on the edge of it.

“There you go,” Benny nods approvingly, approaching Dean and cupping his chin, tipping his face up to examine the bruising. “How’s it feel?”

Dean shrugs. “Sore,” he snorts. “I’m pretty used to that by now, though.”

“Want some ice?” Benny asks, “some painkillers?” He knows he’s hovering over Dean just a little but he can’t quite stop, wanting to help.

A small smile tugs at Dean’s lips. It’s been a while since someone’s actually fussed over him, trying to make sure he was okay. 

“I’m fine, Benny,” he says. “Just a couple of bruises, split lip and a future scar to add to my collection.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Benny says, sitting down next to him. “How ‘bout you lay down and gets some rest?”

“Only if you lay down with me,” Dean smirks lightly and wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Benny shakes his head with a chuckle, and lays down next to Dean, drawing him close. “All right, cher.”

Dean twists around to face him. “So, Sam’s not coming back till tomorrow,” he’s not quite successful in keeping the bitterness out of his voice, but thankfully Benny doesn’t comment. “We got the night all to ourselves.”

“Yeah?” Benny’s hand slides down to squeeze Dean’s ass. “Reckon we can get to bed early then, huh?” he teases with a smirk.

Dean pushes back onto the big hand squeezing his ass and smirks. “Or we can catch up,” he hums and bares his neck slightly where there’s drying blood on his recent cut. After being together for a while now, Dean knows Benny well enough to trust him not to lose control.

“Yeah?” Benny rumbles, leaning in to nuzzle Dean’s neck and inhale deeply. “Think you can handle it?”

“You know I can,” Dean mumbles and closes his eyes when he feels Benny’s lips dangerously close to his throat.

“Mm, yeah,” Benny smirks, licking the blood off Dean’s neck. He rolls Dean onto his back, crawling over him. “You can take whatever I give you.”

“Thought you knew that way before we came back,” Dean teases and lets his legs fall apart to accommodate Benny between them. A shiver runs through his body when the man licks the blood off his neck.

Benny just gives a low chuckle and lets his fangs graze Dean’s neck over his pulse. He drops his hips down to press against Dean’s, rolling gently.

Dean’s breath hitches when he feels the sharp edge of Benny’s fangs just barely grazing his neck. His heartbeat quickens. And yeah, now that Benny’s pressing against him, yep, that’s definitely a tent in his jeans.

Benny withdraws his teeth though and kisses Dean’s neck instead. “Not just yet, sugar,” he murmurs, rubbing his beard against Dean’s jaw, sucking lightly at the drops of blood. “Let’s take our time.”

Dean manages to hold back his whine. Just barely. “Tease,” he accuses in a murmur, though he tilts his head back, enjoying the feeling of Benny sucking on his jaw.

“Shh,” Benny mutters and kisses Dean, licking into his mouth.

Dean eagerly parts his lips and his hands come up to wrap around Benny’s back, drawing him in closer.

Benny raises a hand and pets Dean’s hair as they kiss, sucking lightly on his tongue.

Dean gradually fully relaxes into the kiss; all the pent up tension from the hunt and then his little argument with Sam, just melting away.

His hands slide down and under Benny’s coat and shirt to wander up bare skin. . “You wear too many damn clothes,” he murmurs against his lips.

Benny laughs and nips his lip “Watch it sugar.” He rolls his hips against Dean’s, shivering a little. 

Dean grins and starts tugging Benny’s shirt up. He makes a soft sound of pleasure and bucks his hips slightly. “Take off the coat and I will.”

“Piece for a piece,” Benny drawls as he pulls back. “I lose this, you gotta get rid of something too.”

“I’d strip it all right now if it got you out of those clothes.” Dean leans up on his elbows and watches as Benny takes off his coat before he does the same with his jacket and grins.

“Yeah?” Benny grins. “Tell you what, I’ll give ya a special deal. Lose the pants, I’ll give up two things,” he winks.

Dean grins, gleaming white teeth shining in the dark of the motel room. “Finally we’re getting somewhere.” He tugs on his zipper and pops open the buttons of his jeans, starting to slide them down his legs.

In answer, Benny bends down and takes off his boots and socks. “Two things, brotha’,” he says with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Dean narrows his eyes. “Careful,” he says in a low voice. “You pull that shit again and I’m gonna be the one biting you,” he bares his teeth in a growl but sits up and takes Benny’s lower lip between his teeth.

“I know,” Benny chuckles. “I’m just teasing, cher.” He pulls away and strips off his shirt and pants, tugging Dean onto his lap. “That’s better.”

“Much better,” Dean agrees with a hum and loops his arms around Benny’s neck this time, leaning in to kiss him again with a slow roll of his hips.

Benny wraps an arm tight around Dean’s waist, keeping him close as they kiss and rub together. His other hand slides up Dean’s chest, circling a nipple with his thumb.

Dean shivers and a soft gasp escape his lips when a thumb circles his nipple. Fuck. God, sometimes he hates how sensitive they are; how with one simple touch Benny can get him riled up.

Benny licks his lip and rubs a little harder, then teases the hardening tip. He ducks his head and noses Dean’s neck again, humming softly at the scent of fresh blood.

“Fuck,” Dean whines, throwing his head back with a grunt. He cups the back of Benny’s head and pulls him closer, encouraging him to lick the blood off.

Benny growls low under his breath and sets his fangs, barely giving Dean a moment to catch his breath before sliding them into his neck.

Dean’s body shudders when Benny finally sinks his fangs into his neck and he makes some kind of choked sound, a mix between a moan and a whine. “Yes, fuck…” he breathes.

Benny moans in return and sucks, swallowing as Dean’s blood flows into his mouth. Fuck, it tastes so good.

There’s a thrill to willingly letting a vampire suck your blood, a connection and a feeling of submission that overpowers Dean’s hunter instincts and makes him bare his neck for Benny. 

His eyes flutter close and his lips part with a soft moan, his body relaxing the more blood the man takes.

Benny pinches Dean’s nipple, twisting and pulling as he feeds from Dean. He wants to make sure Dean gets as much pleasure from this as he does.

“Benny…” Dean whimpers the vampire’s name, pushing his chest up onto the hand pinching and tugging on his nipples. His dick twitches where it’s trapped in his boxers and he trails a hand down to pull his cock out and take it in his hand.

Benny moans and pulls away from Dean’s neck, diving down to pull Dean’s nipple into his mouth. He doesn’t bite, just lets his fangs graze gently and licks roughly over the hard little bud.

Dean wraps his hand around his cock, thumb sliding through the beads of precome gathering at the tip. His body arches with a gasp when those damn fangs graze over his sensitive nipple and his free hand scratches down Benny’s back.

Benny pulls away with a rough suck and lets his beard scrape over the nipple, groaning softly as Dean writhes on his lap. “Damn, cher,” he moans.

“God,” Dean moans and slides both hands up to cup Benny’s face, tugging him up. His eyes darken with lust when he sees his own blood smearing the other’s mouth and he pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

Benny groans and grips Dean’s ass tighter, hauling him closer and grinding against him. He pulls back after a moment and gives Dean a gentle push, making him lay back down, and reaches for his underwear.

Dean bites down on his lower lip and instinctively spreads his legs once he’s laying on his back. “Remember when we did this in Purgatory?” he asks huskily. “At least now we don’t have to be alert all the time.”

Benny just smirks, licking his lips. “Pass me the lube, sugar,” he says huskily. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Dean practically purrs and reaches for the conveniently placed lube under his pillow, passing it to Benny and bucking his hips invitingly.

Benny rolls his eyes but that does nothing to disguise the heat and desire in his eyes. He slicks up his fingers and immediately presses two into Dean.

Dean sighs happily as two fingers easily press inside his body and he arches his back with a little soft moan. “C’mon, don’t wanna waste time prepping,” he urges. “Want you to fuck me.”

Benny waits a second before adding another finger. “Don’t wanna hurt you, darling.”

Dean looks down at Benny and into his blue eyes. He grins. “I can handle a little pain,” he murmurs.

I know,” Benny smirks, licking his lips and eyeing the bite on Dean’s neck. He crooks his fingers, pressing against Dean’s prostate.

“A-ah!” Dean lets out a choked gasp and shuts his eyes, his body arching up at the spark of pleasure that courses through him.

“Mm, yeah,” Benny moans in response, giving his own aching dick a rub. He pulls his fingers free and slicks himself up before gripping Dean’s hips and pulling him onto Benny’s cock.

“Fuck, yeah…” Dean groans as Benny finally pulls him onto his cock. His hands grip the sheets beneath him tightly with a moan.

Benny groans and bites his lip, rolling his hips. “Yeah?” he rumbles, leaning down to nibble at Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s hands go up to wrap around the back of Benny’s head and he kisses the man roughly, sucking on his tongue and moaning at the taste of his own blood. Fuck, that’s so goddamn hot. He rolls his hips down to meet Benny’s thrusts.  
Benny kisses back just as hard, beginning to thrust a little faster.

Dean pulls back, just enough to whisper against the man’s lips. “Bite me again.” He scratches down the man’s back while his other hand trails down to wrap around his cock. His orgasm are always so much better if Benny’s feeding from him while fucking him, and he knows it goes both ways.

“Yeah?” Benny growls, letting his teeth drop. “Where?”

Dean licks his lips when he sees Benny’s already blood-stained fangs. God, who knew that’d be such a turn on? “Wherever you want.” His body rocks forward at one particularly hard thrust and he grunts. “Fuck.”

Benny hums and leans down, nuzzling the other bruising bite and kissing down a little ways to the curve of his neck and shoulder. He sucks first, making a hickey. One hand slides down to cup Dean’s cock as he nips at the shoulder.

Dean pulls his hand away when Benny takes over and he throws his head back on the pillow, a series of consistent moans falling from his lips. “C’mon, mark me,” he mutters in a rough voice.

Benny complies with a quiet little growl, sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder and thrusting harder. He moans, squeezing and fondling Dean’s cock and balls.

“Fuck, yeah, Benny!” Dean moans shamelessly when the fangs sink into his shoulder and the pace picks up. A small whimper escapes his lips when the angle shifts and Benny hits his prostate, Dean’s dick twitching and his body shuddering through the pleasure. “Oh fuck...fuck, gonna come,” he babbles.

Benny moves faster and sucks harder at his shoulder in response. He’s getting close too, the blood and tight clench of Dean’s willing body pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

It doesn’t take long once Benny starts sucking harder on his shoulder. Dean’s body locks up tightly and he lets out a guttural moan as he shudders through the powerful orgasm.

Benny moans and lets up, licking over the wound to close it up, and slams into Dean a few more times before coming inside him with a loud shout.

Dean waits until his vision’s no longer blurry before he cups Benny’s face and pulls him up for a languid kiss. He pulls away after a moment with a grin. “We should definitely do this more often. Hunts take up so much time,” he murmurs.

Benny pants softly against his mouth, grinning at him when they pull away. “But you know how your brother feels about me. I don’t wanna come between you two.”

Dean’s grin falters and he shrugs with a barely suppressed eye roll. “Not like things haven’t been strained ever since I came back, way before he met you,” he mutters.

Benny kisses him again and sits up, pulling out carefully. “I know I make it worse. Just trying to be considerate.” He gets up and grabs a washcloth to clean them up, and then lays back down.

“Don’t.” At Benny’s raised eyebrows, Dean shrugs. “I had to put up with that demon bitch Ruby for far too long and Sam never listened to me when I told him she was a backstabbing bitch, which we both know you’re not. So my brother can suck it up.”

Benny sighs and just raises his eyebrows. “All right then. But you better not be using me as a way to get back at Sam.”

“I’m not.” When Benny stares at him, Dean repeats himself. 

“I’m not! Look, you’re...we have a good time together, right? Plus, the sex is awesome,” he smirks. “And you’re kinda the only enjoyable company I’ve had since we came back.” 

Dean sighs. “Sam doesn’t seem to care too much anyway. He thinks I ruined his chance at a normal life. Again.”

Satisfied with Dean’s response, Benny puts an arm around him and gives him a gentle squeeze. “It’ll be alright, cher. It’s all gonna straighten out.”

Dean leans into the touch and presses against Benny with a sigh. “I hope you’re right.” He glances at the digital clock by the nightstand and turns back to Benny with a small smile. “So, I know you prefer to sleep during the day but d’you wanna spend the night?”

“Sure thing.” Benny wraps arms around him and presses a kiss to his hair. “I don’t mind laying with you.”

Dean blushes a little. “Night.” 

 

The next time Dean wakes up, it’s morning, and Benny isn’t in bed. He rolls over and startles when he sees Sam sitting at the motel table on his laptop. The shower is on, so he figures that’s where Benny is.. but damn this is awkward.

Sam glances up and bites his lip. “Mornin.”

“Hey.” Dean replies cautiously. “Have a good night out?” 

Sam shrugs and looks up at Dean through his bangs. “Somebody’s got to,” he tries for a teasing tone, biting his lip.

“Yeah, that’s usually me, though.” Dean shimmies his boxers on under the sheets and runs a hand through his unruly hair. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out what they were up to last night; the rooms still reeks of sex. And Sam is admittedly kind of a genius.

“Sorry for...well, making it awkward,” he shrugs. “Thought we’d wake up before you arrived.”

Sam makes a show of checking the time. “Well it is ten. You must have stayed up late.” Either that or Dean actually got some sleep for a change.

Dean shrugs. “Kinda, but...you know, I also caught a few hours of sleep.” He thinks back to back what he said last night and presses his lips together. 

“I sleep better when Benny’s here,” he admits quietly, his gaze fixed on the sheets. “So, y’know, don’t act so surprised if he starts coming over more often.”

Sam gives a little shrug and rubs the back of his neck. “Okay.” He turns to the small table and sits down, opening his laptop.

“Okay. Good.” Dean nods to himself and looks away when Sam opens his laptop. Well, at least they’re not arguing anymore. He unconsciously raises a hand to rub over the shoulder where Benny marked him as he waits for the shower to stop.

Sam very carefully does not look over at Dean again. He does not want to know.

The shower ends a few minutes later, and Benny emerges wearing clean clothes.

Dean visibly relaxes when Benny comes back and he gets off the bed with a smile. “You better have left some hot water for me,” he tells the other with a grin.

Benny just winks and gives a not so subtle pat to Dean’s ass as he walks past. 

Sam keeps his eyes on the screen, smirking a little.

Dean bites his lower lip to keep from smirking and quickly glances at Sam but his brother’s gaze is fixed on the laptop. Good “M’gonna take a shower.” He reaches out to tug on Benny’s forearm and gives him a short kiss before heading into the bathroom.

Benny straightens out the bed and sits down, not really sure what to do.

Sam slowly shuts his laptop once Dean’s in the shower and turns to Benny. “So, you and Dean,” it’s supposed to be a question but it sounds more like a statement.

“Me and Dean,” Benny repeats with a nod and raises his eyebrows.

Sam crosses his arms over his chest, doesn’t break eye contact as he asks. “How long has that been going on?”

“Long time,” Benny says noncommittally. “You aren’t stupid, I’m sure you can guess.”

Sam presses his lips together. “Yeah, I can.” He sighs. He doesn’t trust Benny. But...Dean seems so at ease around him, and he actually smiles and he hasn’t seen his brother smile like that since he came back.

“You did what you had to in Purgatory. I get that. Dean did what he had to do to survive. But you’re both back now,” he narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Why are you still with him?”

“Why not?” Benny shrugs. “How long do you think I was in there? I have little to no friends, and I would like to keep the ones I have.”

“You two seemed more than just friendly just now,” Sam murmurs and leans back in his chair. And really, a vampire? Had Dean learned nothing from Sam’s mistakes?

“There’s this little thing where friends who trust each other sometimes sleep together,” Benny rolls his eyes, raising a pointed eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you never slept with any of your friends.”

“None of my friends were vampires,” Sam responds evenly and raises an eyebrow in return. “You know, no risk of them draining my blood.”

Benny just wiggles his eyebrows and refrains from making a comment about how there was blood involved with Ruby. 

“Don’t know what you’re missing.” At Sam’s flat look, Benny chuckles softly. “Look, you don’t hav’ta worry. And if someone does get hurt, I’ll be the first one to hand you the machete.”

Sam’s eyebrows go up to his hairline at those last words. “If Dean gets hurt,” he starts with narrowed eyes. “I’ll chop your head off before you can even think of handing it to me.” Then he’ll dish out a couple of deserved ‘told you so’s’

Benny shrugs and tries to look sufficiently threatened. He doesn’t doubt Sam means it, but it’s a little hard to feel scared when you’ve already come through hell.

Sam leans back, satisfied enough now that he’s made his point and goes back to work.

There’s a thud from the bathroom and before Sam can panic, there’s a curse and a yell of ‘goddamnit, it’s fucking freezing!’ coming from his brother that he can’t help but laugh.

Benny smirks and shakes his head, blue eyes sparkling with laughter. “Idiot,” he mutters fondly.

Still laughing softly, Sam turns to look at Benny. There’s a certain fondness in the man’s tone when he refers to his brother. His threat still stands, and he still doesn’t trust him but what he sees in the vamp’s eyes placates him enough for now.

Dean emerges a minute later wearing clean clothes, his hair spiked up and wet. “We good here?” he asks hesitantly when he sees the staring contest apparently going on.

“Nope.” Benny gets up and draws Dean into a long kiss. He pulls away with a little nip and suck to Dean’s lower lip. “Now we are,” he grins.

Dean’s too surprised that Benny just kisses him so freely like that in front of Sam to do more than mumble an incoherent sound when they pull away.

“And I think if you two are done hogging the shower I’ll have one too,” Sam says quickly, grabbing clothes and heading into the bathroom before anyone can say anything.

“There’s uh, there’s no more hot water,” Dean tries to say but the door’s shut before he can finish the sentence. He looks back at Benny and frowns. “What did he tell you while I was in there?”

“Oh nothing.” Benny kisses him again. “The usual.” Another long, heated kiss.

“The usual? Mmph!” Dean repeats, though his words are muffled then by another heated kiss. Humming, he settles his hands on Benny’s hips and deepens it.

Benny chuckles and they wind up making out for some time. Eventually, Benny pulls away. “How about breakfast, darlin’?”  
Dean grins. “Now you’re talking. A greasy breakfast is the way to my heart,” he jokes.

Benny’s eyes soften and he smiles. “Good to know.”

Dean kisses him again. “C’mon, I know you’ve been wanting to try out waffles. There’s a diner nearby that makes awesome waffles,” he smiles.

“All right,” Benny agrees, letting Dean take his hand and pull him out to the car. “Let’s give it a shot.”

“We’re going out for breakfast, Sam!” Dean calls out before leaving. He locks the motel door and pulls Benny to his car. They get inside and Dean drives them to the diner.

Benny ends up liking waffles more than he expected. 

As he and Dean squeeze together in a booth and eat, he feels a little bit of warmth inside. It’s a hard cold world, but Dean makes it a little easier


End file.
